Repercussions
by Violet's Insomniac
Summary: Something happens to Alex and Justin. They knew nothing about love, or what it meant. A mistake, perhaps. Teresa suspected that Justin and Alex would be much more different than most siblings at a very young age. She would watch them grow up together, bickering, until one day she knew they would suffer from repercussions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alex Russo would've liked to say that it had been an accident.

She would've liked to say that kissing Justin Russo had been an accident – that one of them slipped forward and that the other's face just happened to be there but there was no point in lying anymore since things had gotten so obvious. She sometimes wished that there was no actual attraction between them because, let's face it, the moment Justin chased her, she knew they were going to be damned to hell for all eternity.

It was not impossible to define the brother-sister relationship between them. Justin was the older siblings therefore to some degree, Alex was below him in the sense of being the authority figure and the protector of both his younger siblings – and when Alex was doing something wrong or ended up getting spells messed up alas, he was the one to put everything back to normal. It had gotten so regular that some days Alex just assumed that Justin would figure it out eventually and come and help her. When she had to solve it herself, sure, it was a big enough surprise that Justin either couldn't or wouldn't help her – but she knew he only acted like that so she'd learn.

She usually put everything back to normal again.

But mostly, Justin would end up helping her anyways.

Alex was fifteen. Justin was sixteen. They knew nothing about love. It was that one Saturday afternoon when Jerry and Teresa had decided to leave for the strawberry festival in Brooklyn and Max was staying at a friend's house that Alex had decided that today would be the perfect day to taunt her brother, who was busy trying to finish his Physics homework on the couch downstairs in the living room.

Alex walked behind that part of the couch where he was sat directly in the middle, gripping the couch side, she leaned over and barked into his ear: "Hey, LOSER!"

Justin, abruptly, yelled and jumped out of his own skin. Alex leaned back and laughed until her throat would become sore, and Justin slowly sank back into his seat, narrowing his eyes at his younger sister.

"Alex!" He gasped, "That wasn't funny! Can't you see I'm trying to finish my homework?"

"Yeah, I can see that, dork." She walked over to the front of the couch and sat down beside him, eyeing the television screen where a boring medical programme was going through infomercials. "Wow, even when you're not doing work you're still watching something that's a boring-essay's worth. Seriously, don't you do anything else besides study and watch medical programmes?"

"They're educational. And informative. It's good research." Justin's voice got lower with every spoken word; and Alex just grinned because she knew she was right – what Justin was doing was relatively boring, even for a sixteen year old boy.

"Here," Alex began after a long pause and sigh, "Give me the remote. I want to watch cartoons."

Justin glared at her and shook his head. "I'm watching TV. I was here first."

Alex didn't even wait to respond before she leaned over his lap and tried to snatch the remote from beside his thigh. Justin was smarter, and far quicker, so he grabbed the remote and held it above his head before she could wrap her fingers around it.

He smirked to himself, proud for outsmarting his sister…once again.

"Justin!" Alex groaned, "Come on! You're not even watching TV! You're doing your stupid homework! Hand it over!"

"Don't you understand the concept of 'no', Alex?" He jeered back at her.

Alex reached up and stretched for the remote, but for some insanely odd reason, she couldn't reach. It had gotten to the point where Alex practically climbed on the side of the couch, on her knees, and leaned over Justin, who was trying to get as far away as possible from her by leaning to the left.

"Justin, come on!" She begged.

"No!" He reprimanded.

"Hand it over, dork!"

"I said no, Alex!"

Alex's free hand pushes Justin's head back by his forehead, and with one knee forward Alex clambered onto Justin's lap, pushing herself into his side – knocking his science homework off his lap.

"Hey!" He snapped at her, "That's due tomorrow!"

"Oh, like I care!" She yelled back at him, "Now hand over the remote, dorkus!"

Justin had to narrow his eyes at his little sister's insults. 'Dork' and 'Dorkus' and 'Capitan Dork' were getting kind of old now but he'd rather say nothing in case she came up with another version of insults 2.0.

Justin found himself digging into the cushions on the left side. He was holding the remote as far as his arm could go, before his shoulder joint clicked, and he couldn't go back any further. Alex was literally moulding herself into his front, growling at her older brother as he lay beneath her, laughing at her poor attempt to get the remote.

"Give it!"

"Try me!"

Justin froze for a split second. A double-take. He stopped and realised how close Alex was to him. I mean real close. Their faces were a mere two or three inches away from each other. He looked up at his little sister, and couldn't help but wonder if her eyes had always been that brown, or if he just masked them behind the insult of being the colour of dirt and bug-eyed. They were rather doe-eyed now and quite innocent looking; despite her shrill and scheming personality.

"Hah!" Alex said proudly and triumphantly as she held the remote in the air, waving it around like some sort of prize – before gleaming her pearly white teeth at Justin and sticking her tongue out at him.

Slowly, he watched as Alex rose from the couch and began to race towards the spiral staircase. Justin reacted in enough time to leap from the couch and run towards her. It was times like these where both Russo children adored the feeling of the nostalgia of their youth; without actually realizing it. By the time they reached the basement, Alex searched her pockets for her wand, and there her boots, but realised that she had left it in her room. Mentally slapping herself, she moved towards the washing machine and looked for a place to hide.

Justin grabbed Alex from behind, to which she shrieked. He let go instantly, thinking that he had hurt her – his face immediately fell with both caution and concern. But Alex had already turned around and tried to get past him.

"Alex, seriously, stop playing around!"

Alex stuck her tongue out at Justin and tried to dart around him again, but instinctively, he caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards, keeping her from running forward.

"Justin! Stop!" He could hear the laugh in her voice. It was a game to the both of them. Justin continued to try and reach over her chest to grab the remote but she held it close. He pulled her towards the wall behind the washing machine and held her there, pinning her slightly, he held his hand out.

"Hand it over."

She blinked innocently at him. "Hand over what?"

He bought none of it and narrowed his eyes at her. "The remote, Alex. Hand it over."

Alex shrugged and tore her arm out of Justin's light grip. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Then Justin had an idea. It was a simple, innocent idea – he hadn't done it to Alex in years and he remembered clearly that her weak spot was the back of her hip. He reached down to her waist and began to tickle her.

"Justin! Stop it!"

"Give me the remote and I'll stop!"

They thought it was harmless. It wasn't until Alex threw the remote across the room, hearing it clang against the metal pipes, when she put her hands against Justin's left arm and his neck, did she realise how strange the situation had become.

Justin suddenly stopped tickling her and looked down at Alex, his Alex, his sister, who's breathing he could feel tickling his neck.

The proximity between them was rather frightening. She could hear the rasp of his breath, the innocent thump of his chest but more so, he could smell her shampoo. The sweet smell of strawberry in her hair. It was new to him. Had she always smelled like that?

Alex found herself staring at Justin's lips. She looked away before he could notice. Then she could smell him. He smelled clean – the faint scent of body wash – apples and cinnamon. Had he always smelled like this?

Alex felt the air around her drop in temperature and turn cold once Justin's grip on Alex had loosened completely and he let her go; leaving her in the basement, having completely forgotten about the remote.

Alex simply blinked, her face tainted, as she tried to replay the last few moments in her head.

Alex Russo would've liked to say that she didn't enjoy the way Justin tickled her. Besides, he hadn't done that since they were what – six or seven?

They were simply children. They knew nothing about love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Teresa Russo would like her children to think that she wasn't as naïve as they thought she was. Sure, she was mortal and didn't know too much about magic but she knew when there was something wrong between her children. It was a recurring thing since the birth of Alex that she would have to keep both eyes open when she was around her eldest sibling.

You see, the thing about Teresa Russo was that she knew her children were always comfortable around each other since they were very little. Take Alex and Justin for example – Justin was the big, protective brother that would always be there for his little sister. She remembers distinctively the time when Justin was around five and Alex was around four that she noticed the minor change in her two eldest children. This was right after the birth of Max – she noticed that Justin wasn't as attentive towards Max as he was to Alex.

Alex was his little sister and he would do anything to make her happy, so it appeared.

She remembered the time where a small child boy T.J had stolen Alex's ice cream near the sand pit in the park. Alex cried. Teresa watched as Justin intuitively heard his little sister's cry and leapt up from the picnic table to trudge over to T.J and snatch the ice-cream back from him.

He walked back to Alex and handed her the ice-cream. She took it in her hand, observed it for a few seconds, before chucking it onto the ground to give Justin a huge. She wrapped her little arms around her older brother and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly. The ice-cream lay forgotten.

Teresa believed that it was after that day, that they truly became inseparable. The actions were thought-provoking when she thought back to the time each of her children were born – after Alex was born Justin would cradle his baby sister and not let her go. He loved to hold her, sometimes more than Jerry did. He always took special care of Alex, making sure she never touched a cup of hot coffee across the dining table or played with the sharp cutlery. He used to teach her right from wrong and she so willingly complied and learned from him. He paid more attention to her than any other colouring book or cartoon programme. When Max was born, he never paid as much attention to him as he did to her; and preferred sitting with Alex and playing with her instead. Night times were slightly better as her children would soundly sleep – but on some nights she found Alex cradled in Justin's arms when there were thunderstorms outside. She would stand by the doorway and watch her two eldest children sleep in each other's' arms; and silently prayed that what she thought could happen never will.

Between Max's birth and starting their first few days of school, Teresa convinced herself it was normal and that they would treat Max more like they did one another when he began to walk and talk so he could interact with them more. It never really happened.

Teresa observed her children carefully. She knew that Max would be the third wheel in his siblings' relationship, but he was happy nonetheless and never really seemed to care when Alex and Justin went off to play with each other. He was content with the simpler things in life and never really took to notice.

They stuck together – attached at the hip throughout the earliest years of their childhood. Alex somehow always managed to find herself with Justin at some point throughout the day; and when Teresa would separate them to do different things they always ran back to each other at the end of the day. Teresa never felt bitter that Justin would always be the one she ran to first whenever she scraped her leg or had her ice-creams taken away from her in the playground. It just seemed that she preferred him to her.

When Justin was seven and Alex was six, Teresa caught them peeping from the spiral staircase watching the movie she and Jerry were watching that night. A harmless romantic movie; Justin and Alex were too young to comprehend what was actually going on.

A few nights after that she went upstairs to tuck her children into bed. She went into Alex's room first and found her bed empty. Teresa sighed to herself and went directly to Justin's room. She needn't have to look I Max's room because she knew where Alex would be. Teresa opened her oldest son's bedroom and found Alex and Justin sitting on the bed, surrounded by several colouring books, a scatter of crayons, a few toys that they had played with, too. But when she looked up she couldn't help the sudden surprise across her face when she found her two children kissing.

Now, Teresa doubted they actually knew what they were doing. She simply recognised that they saw interest in what the TV showed and wondered what it was, what it felt like, without actually realising that they were doing something that siblings simply didn't do. Teresa stood in the doorway and watched them pull apart after a few short seconds, before staring at each other confusedly to see if anything else would happen. Nothing did. Teresa turned around to leave the room. She was hesitant at first to go break them up, but decided not to because there would be no reason to punish her children on account for something they had no idea was wrong in the first place.

It continued for the rest of the year; for about five more months. Sometimes they would lightly peck each other on the cheek when the other was crying, or had lost something, or simply saw a sad face. On outings to the mall or to the grocery store Teresa would allow Justin and Alex to hold hands because honestly, it was a very sibling thing to do as well as being safe when they crossed the road.

Teresa believed it was when Alex dropped a tub of fudge ice-cream on her foot in the frozen food section, which hurt her, and as soon as Justin heard her cry he let go of Max's little hand and sprinted over to stroke her hair and hold her. He kissed her again. Teresa felt a shiver go up her spine. She still did nothing.

When they first started school, teachers and parents' would comment on how Justin and Alex were pretty much inseparable – and despite that not really being that big of an issue, there was the problem that they wouldn't socialise properly with the other children. Justin and Alex would go in the corner of the playroom and share toys with each other rather than the other kids. It was rather fascinating, really – they didn't really seem to notice other children, other friends around them. Only each other. And to top it all off, Alex would get into little arguments with other children who took her and Justin's toys, and when one girl pushed her, Alex cried, and Justin kissed her again. A few parents commented on their behaviour.

So to stop them from clinging onto each other like a life-raft, Teresa sat them down and explained to them very vaguely that they had to separate and that everything, including the kisses, had to stop. Alex didn't understand and cried. Justin looked at his mother and questioned her carefully; but she simply told him that he had to make other friends apart from Alex, and that she had to do the same. Justin looked at his little sister and nodded – he understood. Alex didn't at first.

So things changed.

Teresa kept Justin and Alex at a distance. They didn't argue yet but she could tell that disagreements were evolving. Justin would hesitate upon running to her if Alex had fallen over and (being her natural instinct to call for him) Teresa shook her head and told him to stay there while she went and tended to her daughter. The first couple of times Alex asked her mom why Justin wasn't there to help her. Teresa never really told her the truth.

When they had their first little argument as young children, Alex stomped off but turned back to face her brother – her face immediately softening to see if he would do the same. He did for a few seconds, before it hardened again and he told her to go clean up the lego mess she had made in the living room. Alex turned away.

Justin caught on well. They were separated enough, now.

But Teresa knew she might've well as damned them for all eternity because she knew what she was doing would come back to haunt them in later life.

Eventually, they found other interests.

Teresa believed it was when Justin started making other friends at school; that Alex really began to notice that he was changing. He liked homework. He liked school. Sure, Alex thought school was alright, but she just wanted to come home so she could spend some time with Justin instead. Justin couldn't wait to go upstairs and do homework. Alex couldn't wait to play with Justin after school, but he was always busy with other friends or doing extra-homework which he loved. She also stopped staying in his room during thunderstorms, Teresa noticed. Alex also harboured a new love for colouring books. _Good,_ Teresa thought, _a distraction._

Jerry was absolutely thrilled when their powers started showing up. Justin was more excited about the theory of magic and wanted to study as soon as possible, even at the tender age of ten. Alex was far more excited about testing her magic out…on Justin. She started to become more troublesome after that. Her pranks were always targeted at Justin. No matter how many times she said they were never intended for him, Teresa got the faintest idea that they were only done to get his attention. Most of the time they did, but never long enough for Alex to be satisfied enough so she kept on doing it. It never went the right way and Justin ended up disliking Alex more and more as the years went by.

Then Alex met Harper and things got slightly better, but only to a certain extent.

Things got considerably worse once they reached their teenage years. Alex loved drawing – truly, on anything. One day, she came home from school with little drawings inked all over her skin in permanent marker. Jerry and Teresa were horrified but not as horrified as Justin was. At the tender age of thirteen, that was the first time he really got angry at her. Justin shouted at her and she ran upstairs crying.

Justin was distracted by magical books and everything that could be written down as an essay. He loved books and she loved paints. He loved science-fiction movies and she loved gory zombie flicks.

Justin listened to his mother and stayed away from Alex as much as possible. It worked. Obviously.

Teresa knew that Alex was doing it for Justin's attention when she came back from school with cut hair. Justin was furious. They practically screamed at each other. Alex ran upstairs again and couldn't stop crying for hours. When Teresa went to check on her she found Justin lying beside her on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her protectively; repeatedly whispering "I'm sorry, so sorry," Into her ear. Alex gave a little nod, before pushing her face into the crook of Justin's neck. Teresa found it baffling that she saw the traits she thought she had gotten rid of showing through her two of her three children – but it seemed that when Alex really was at a time of need, she needed no one else but her big brother Justin.

Neither seemed to notice that their mother was watching them.

Things went back to normal after that. Everything turned into a routine, and it nearly scared Teresa how quickly their children were to forget how they were before the age of ten. She guessed it was for the best.

Alex would get into trouble and Justin would try to help her and fix things. He found solace in the fact that he was seemingly better at fixing magical issues than Alex; and she hated that he underestimated her and eventually found him helping her distasteful to the point where she'd try and fix it on her own. That splintered the rest of their relationship.

They begin tearing each other apart very quickly. Teresa sometimes regretted what she did to them, but found it easier to manage all three of her children. Max liked collecting things and experimenting with food while Justin was content with books and Alex liked sketching and playing with Harper after school.

Then Alex turned fifteen and Justin turned sixteen. Teresa saw nothing wrong after that. It was normal. She did however, notice how insanely jealous Alex would become when Justin took sudden interest in girls, or vice versa. When Harper began to comment on Justin looking "cute" or "hot" Alex couldn't help but pull a face and pretend that she wasn't listening. It would be normal for siblings to act disgusted that way – but not like Alex. Not in the tinge of jealousy across her face when Justin met that girl on WizFace, or talked about that cute girl in his Biology class.

Teresa simply hoped that her children wouldn't do the wrong thing. But deep down, she knew that eventually that day would come when the consequences would take its toll on both her eldest, naïve children.

It would happen and she would be damned if it didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Justin was ignoring Alex and it was driving her up the wall.

After the basement incident she supposed he would act kind of awkward but not like _this_. She was ultimate master at the silent treatment – not him. She knew she could drive Jerry and Teresa nuts if she avoiding speaking to him for a maximum of three days but when Justin did it – it drove her insane. But then there was Justin – he would do this thing where he would talk to everyone briefly, his voice passive, and avoid Alex at all costs. When she would pluck up the courage to speak to him over dinner, he would avoid her question and ask Max to pass him more potatoes. Not once did Alex ever cry, she just felt like doing it sometimes in secret.

Justin was smart enough to know what he was doing. He knew he was upsetting Alex but truthfully, he had no idea how to act around her anymore. He convinced himself by letting the 'logical Justin' ramble on inside his head; while he watched on as Alex grew tired of his games day after day. He couldn't help but marvel in the fact that she'd been playing this game since they were ten, and only a handful of times he had done it to her and she looked like she was on the verge of screaming.

Justin would ignore her at breakfast. He would purposely take the blueberry jam (her favourite) and spread it across his toast and hand it to Max instead of Alex even after she asked him. Alex sighed and asked Max, who, obliviously, would hand it back to her.

They would catch the subway to school. Harper would be talking about her new pineapple dress and Justin and Alex would sit across from her. He wouldn't look at her or at Harper as she spoke. He looked down at his shoes or spoke to Max or read the local newspaper.

As their lockers were only a simple hallway away, they avoiding each other and it was easy to do so. Lunch was no different – Alex sat with Harper and Justin went and found his friends. Alex saw a girl approach Justin's table but left before he could see her staring.

She hoped it wasn't anything she would care about for long.

This just happened to be the same day the new Goth girl, Miranda Hampsen, gave Justin her cell number.

Alex saw the exchange in the hallway. She masked her sadness behind her taunting of Justin; but more so, she felt upset that he would talk to her at all about it, or even reply to her when she insulted either of them.

Alex genuinely wondered if they would make a good couple.

She thinks they won't last.

By the end of the day, Alex was ready to go home. On the subway, Harper got off at her stop and Alex was sat across from Justin yet again who was talking to Max about something Alex didn't care about. Then she noticed that he was clutching a piece of paper in his hand. Alex narrowed her eyes, crossed her legs over and stared up at him.

"What's that?" She asked in a low, slightly cold voice.

Justin looked at her and blinked. Finally. "What?"

Alex nodded to his hand. "That piece of paper you're holding in your hand. What else?"

Justin looked down, as if realising it was there for the first time. "Just a cell phone number." He replied casually, before putting it in his jeans pocket.

"Who's number?"

"Why do you care?"

Alex fell silent. He said that kind of…harshly. Alex sat back in her seat, crossed her arms and shrugged. The conversation ended. They got off at their stop and walked through the sub shop. Jerry asked Justin and Alex to do their shift together. Justin asked to take the late night shift, despite having homework, he just wanted to be away from her as much as possible.

And Alex had to admit to herself that yeah, it hurt…a little.

Alex gets a phone call from Dean Moriarty asking her out on a date. This happened in front of everyone over dinner. She shrieks in joy and then quickly calls Harper, who equally shares as much happiness that's fuming through her face, right now. Max makes a comment and turns back to his pasta, while Jerry stares at his daughter, realising that she's growing up, and Teresa notices her eldest son looking somewhat frustrated, if not irritated, by the idea of Dean Moriarty being interested in his little sister.

When Alex puts the phone back down, she joins the table and finishes eating in a very good mood. Jerry asks the typical dad-questions about Dean while Teresa is happy for her daughter. Max burps and everyone recoils in minor disgust. Justin remains passive.

After dinner, Max goes upstairs to finish creating his tower of sugar cubes in his room while Jerry and Teresa do the washing up. Justin goes into the living room to do homework while Alex, being herself, decided that she would stay behind and finish the rest of the chocolate chip cookies as an after-dessert-dessert. She helped herself to the plate, and turned back around to find both her parents retiring to their bedroom, while Justin was sat on the couch scribbling the last of his algebra down. She approached him carefully and stood by one side of the couch. She took a bite out of the cookie.

Justin hadn't seem to have noticed her. She would change that, though – as she threw herself onto the couch beside him.

Justin went unnervingly still and sighed heavily, almost rudely, before turning back to his last column of algebraic equations.

"Jeez Justin, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Alex tried grinning at him, but alas, it did not work and he continued to act as if she wasn't there.

Alex's face fell instantly. She then crossed her arms and moved a little further away from him. "Are you going to keep on avoiding me like this until we graduate from high school, or what?"

Still nothing.

"Hey dork, I know you're not mute. Say something."

Still nothing.

Alex then looked around the room to see if there was something she could use to grab his attention – a personal favourite she had developed in her early childhood – something that was bound to attract Justin's attention. She got up from the couch and swiftly moved towards the back of the room. Justin's eyebrows furrowed as he tried not to look over her shoulder and see what she was doing. A few minutes later, he heard Alex return. He suspected the worst, and turned to find her holding him limited edition Captain Jim-Bob Sherwood T shirt that he had saved up two months' worth of allowance to get. He had to double-take and look again once realising that Alex was holding the T shirt in one hand…and a cup of blackcurrant juice in the other.

"Alex…" Justin began gravely; slowly rising from the couch and turning around, "Put the blackcurrant juice down and step away from the T shirt."

As he took a step closer, Alex took another step backwards. "First, tell me why you're not talking to me."

"I'm not avoiding you." He said almost instantly.

Alex frowned. "I said 'talking' not 'avoiding' therefore you've just confirmed what you're doing to me. So tell me, dear brother, why are you avoiding me? Is it because of the whole remote thing? Or is it because of that girl?"

"Girl? What girl?" Justin spiked up.

Alex froze. Uh oh. That wasn't meant to come out. She wasn't supposed to mention Miranda Hampsen. That was the last thing she wanted to mention in front of Justin.

Justin's face magnified. He took another step forward and this time, Alex didn't move a muscle. "Are you…jealous?" Justin inquired, taking another step forward.

"What? No! why would I be jealous of Miranda Hampsen…the new goth girl? Really, Justin?" Alex mentally slapped herself because every word she spoke sounded more and more like a lie.

Justin narrowed his eyes at her. "Then why'd you bring her up? Let's see…I'm obviously avoiding you – we've recognised that. And how'd you know it was Miranda Hampsen? Face it Alex, you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? I'm your sister!"

The silence in the room after that was unbearable.

Justin turned back to the couch.

Alex's face went red. "You haven't answered my question – why are you avoiding me?" Alex blurted out.

He turned back to face her. "I have nothing to say to you."

Alex's face hardened at his harsh words. "Fine then," She began, and as Justin turned to leave, she raised the glass of blackcurrant juice over the T shirt but hesitated to throw it over – she just wanted to see his reaction and nothing more. She didn't want to tarnish his T shirt.

Justin realised what she was doing and turned back just in time. He leapt forward and tried to snatch the T shirt from her. "Alex, no! What are you doing?!" He demanded, trying to grab it from her, Alex tugged back on the T shirt as hard as she could when he grabbed hold of it, ultimately ripping it right down the middle. As the last of the cotton tore, Alex stumbled backwards, the back of her feet hitting the staircase, throwing the cup of blackcurrant juice in the air so it splashed against the T shirt and ultimately drenched her sweatshirt and face.

She fell against the small steps with a loud thump, the glass cup shattering against the floor. She sat up, wiping the blackcurrant juice from her cheek.

Her eyes travelled downwards and up to find Justin clutching his priceless T shirt in one hand, and staring down her in complete disbelief. He wanted to scream at her. To throw the T shirt at her but…well, he just couldn't. So he did the only thing he could do.

"I hate you." He said simply, his voice low, harsh and cold. It hurt Alex more than anything possibly could. They had fought before; but neither had professed hating the other because they didn't. Until now, that is.

Alex stood to her feet and blinked at Justin. "Huh?" She said confusedly like a small child.

"You heard me," Justin snapped at her. "I hate you. Now get out of my sight."

The last line was something she'd expect from their mother – not her brother. The disgust in his voice was inconceivable and a million emotions raked through Alex's body. Firstly, her eyes watered. Secondly, she then tried moving forward to grab Justin or to say something else but he moved away from her as quickly as possible.

Ouch.

Alex knew she could fix the T shirt with magic but she stopped to think maybe, for once, she didn't have to ruin something that belonged to Justin and had to fix it by magic. There was always something she messed up that belonged to him – and she could now see why he hated her.

"Justin – " Alex began as he moved away.

He didn't even look at her. "Just go, Alex. Please." He said, his voice now weak.

Alex stared at him as he sat back down on the couch, refusing to look at her, clutching the stained and soaked T shirt.

He heard her sob as she ran upstairs, the memories of their childhood returning to him in a wave of guilt.

The thunderstorms started that night.

They were loud and frightening. A streak of lightning struck through the sky, illuminating Justin's window as he slept. Alex, down the end of the hall, was having the hardest time trying to fall back asleep – after all, thunder and lightning scared her a lot as a small child. She never knew why, because she was always brave in the scariest of places but when it came to that cannon-sounding rip through the sky, it drove her under the duvet covers into a sea of tears.

Alex left her bedroom as fast as she could. She grabbed her pillow, dressed in her shorts and vest top and hurried through the hallway, careful not to make any noise to wake anyone up – and stood before Justin's bedroom door. She did not open it; she simply stood before it, her fingers grazing the door handle lightly. She didn't want to go in for him to tell her to go back to her own room. It had been over five years since she last stayed in Justin's room – she had usually gone downstairs to watch TV as a distraction until the thunder was over but she just wanted to sleep.

Alex promised herself that in the morning she would fix Justin's T shirt, or use all her pocket money to buy him a new one of his own. She just didn't want him to be upset with her anymore.

Alex opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. She walked to the end of Justin's bed and found him sleeping there, up to his torso covered in duvet. She carefully walked to his bedside, opened the covers a little, and slid one leg in after the other, carefully putting the pillow on her side, she laid the duvet over her waist and turned to face him – his features were relaxed, his breathing still.

Alex put her head beside his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Alex?" She heard Justin's voice, thick with sleep and tiredness, speak from beside her.

"Yeah?" She said, opening her eyes slightly.

"I forgive you." He whispered quietly to her side.

Alex gave a sheepish nod, saying nothing else, as she continued to pull the duvet covers up to her shoulders and nestled herself beside her brother.

Well, at least he didn't hate her anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Justin woke with a start. His eyes opened slowly. It took him three seconds, logically, to sense that there was someone else inside his bed. It took him a further five seconds to realise that the person was Alex. He sat up almost immediately startled, and then breathed slowly, relaxed and eased and just glad that it was just her. He shifted in his place and observed her carefully. She was rather adorable when she slept. Her nose scrunched up slightly, the tangled mess of hair behind her hair made no difference to her complexion. She was leaning more towards Justin as she slept. And then he remembered when they were little and she used to stay with him during thunderstorms.

He actually missed it, sometimes.

He'd get little memories – little fractions of memories floating absent-mindedly into his head on some days. In the middle of English he'd remember the time he took the ice cream back from T.J and gave it to Alex when he was six and she was five. He remembered when Alex had first stepped on a piece of lego and abruptly ran past their mother, their own mother, to fling her arms around Justin and cry.

Everything else was a strange, unrecognisable blur. He'd use a spell one day to sort those memories out but for now, he just wanted to make new ones.

Alex groaned in her sleep and turned a little, flexing her arms to clutch Justin's pillow, which he guessed that she thought was meant to be him. Alex's lips parted slightly, a small moan escaping, and he froze – his eyes followed the trace of her arm all the way to her shoulders. He turned away.

Justin went still. He shook his head and stood up, making his way towards the bedroom door, careful not to miss the stained T shirt from last night. As he opened the bedroom door and stepped through it, he turned back and ran a hand through his hair.

Did he really just….check her out?

Breakfast was normal. Teresa and Jerry were relieved to see their two eldest children talking again. Justin handed Alex the blueberry Jam, which she was grateful for, and started spooning it over her toast. They joked around a little bit. Max told them about the bug infested sugar cube tower in his room and Jerry immediately called the pest-exterminator as his kids got ready for school.

The subway was packed, as per usual when the Russo children were running late. Harper was already at school so Alex was stuck with her two brothers. She found herself standing between Max, who was in front of her busy playing on his PSP, avoiding every other adult that asked him to move out of their way, while Alex found herself standing in front of Justin, who was standing directly behind her. His right arm was extended upwards to hold onto the holding bar, while she was busy fumbling around her bag which was between her legs to get her cell to call Harper to ask if she could cover her lateness for homeroom. Alex was forced to crouch down slightly, if not slightly bend herself forward, so she could rummage around her rucksack for her cell phone. Justin looked forward and found that his sister was gone, and it only took him three seconds to realise that her lower back was rubbing against him. He cleared his throat lightly, going still and gulping. As Alex found her phone, he felt something suddenly…change. Justin quickly moved away at angle, still facing Alex, but making sure that he couldn't feel the morning glory that unfortunate, decided to show on the morning subway.

Alex slipped a few loose strands of hair behind her left ear, and Justin could smell the faint scent of strawberry shampoo. It reminded him of the summer his family spent at Colorado Ranch last year with their uncle Ernesto. Justin pulled his head back a little, and slowly began to rethink his thoughts. Fortunately, Alex hadn't noticed her brother's mishap and continued to text Harper about turning up late to school. When the train stopped at the next station, Alex was forced to press herself against Justin, who conveniently froze again.

She moved her head to the side slightly. "Justin, you alright?" She asked.

Justin pressed his lips into a thin line and gave a hearty nod.

An elderly woman wanted to get off, so Alex had to turn herself around and face Justin as she waddled past. Justin's arm wasn't extended anymore, but now snapped to his side. She held herself together and didn't look up at him until she felt him sigh again. She looked straight up into his pale green eyes – he was already staring down at her.

Justin was really staring at her. And I mean staring. Alex was jilted at first, but then paused to wonder why he was staring at her and why his stare was so intense. It was if he was using his eyes as a picklock for her eyes that acted as the keyhole. It was ridiculously unnerving and she found it frightening.

"Hey dork, you're staring."

"What? Oh – sorry." Justin murmured and looked away from her.

Justin frowned. Were her eyes always that colour? That glorious, tranquil and earthy autumn shade of….brown?

School carried on as normal. Justin, of course, got an A+ in his algebra test. Alex barely scraped a C in her History test but hey, she was happy that it was at least a pass. Alex skipped lunch in school and went to hang out in the recreational centre with Dean Moriarty and his gang. Harper followed. Justin found himself talking to the lovely, if not somewhat intimidating Miranda Hampsen for the whole of lunchtime. But even though it was no secret he fancied her, he couldn't help but see those bastardizing brown eyes every time his mind trailed off.

He really couldn't wait for school to be over. He just wanted to go home, do his homework, have a long shower and go to bed.

But before home, came the subway.

Ah yes, Justin Russo was only human. So yeah, it pretty much ruined the rest of his evening, the way Alex Russo had no idea what she was actually doing to him.

He honestly felt as if she was taunting him. Her long, milky legs hidden under knee high striped socks and boots were nothing out of the ordinary. Skirts were her thing – her trademark. It was the way he would catch her crossing her legs every ten minutes or so as she talked to Harper, that annoyed him the most.

He was the Alpha male, so of course a pair of a girl's legs attracted him.

But why couldn't they be Harper's legs? Or Miranda's? Why did it have to be Alex's?

He heard her laugh. Sometimes, it was annoying. Other times, like today, it was rather nice. He liked Alex's laugh – he felt as if he never heard it enough.

When they reached Waverly Place, Alex, Justin and Max exited the subway station and made their way towards the sub shop. Max would be taking his shift alongside Teresa and Jerry tonight, leaving Alex and Justin to do their homework and relax today. Max ran towards the sub shop, leaving Alex and Justin to walk slowly at their own pace together.

"You thirsty?" Justin asked as they approached a soda stand. Alex did feel kind of thirsty, but she'd rather Justin not spend his money on her after she destroyed her T shirt. She would not be telling him that. Instead, she politely (for once) declined and shook her head, before pulling him towards the substation front door.

"I expect more homework to be done by you tonight, dear brother?" Alex asked, grinning up at him. She really did notice how tall Justin had gotten since last year – she never understood that about boys – how taller and how much they would change over the years, especially faster than girls.

"Actually, for your information my dear sister, I did all my homework last night. You know – before you rudely interrupted my sleep." Justin replied.

Alex scowled at him. "You could've sent me back to my room, you know."

"But I didn't." Said Justin.

"Exactly." Alex replied. "Now, tonight I'm watching cartoons and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She stuck her tongue out at Justin, who's face turned playfully offended. They stood before each other for a few seconds, before he brought his arms forward and began to tickle her.

"Get off, loser! Stop it!"

Justin ignored her question as she reached up and tugged on his hair. She pushed the substation double-doors open and she pulled him inside. "I will not be held responsible for any damage done to you, Justin! Stop – it – you – know – I – don't – like – to – be – tickled – !"

"Well, it's good to see you two finally getting along."

Justin and Alex stopped suddenly and pulled apart, watching their mother walked towards them, wiping her soapy hands with a clean towel from the kitchens. She was smiling at her children. Alex pushed a loose strand of hair from her face, while Justin handed her the rucksack that he had offered to carry for her on their way out of the subway.

Alex opened her mouth to say something, perhaps something nice about Justin, but snapped her mouth shut again and looked at Justin from the corner of her eye, before replying quickly: "He's being a major loser again, mom. Dorkus disease is spreading like wildfire." She snorted, before rushing past her to go upstairs to their apartment.

Teresa looked at her son, whose face was baffled and she knew exactly why – Alex was pretending not to like her brother.

And to her right now, that was okay. It just won't be okay for much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Teresa Russo had spent her day thankful that her two eldest children were getting along normally, now. That is – until she saw them barge through the Waverly substation front door entwined and tickling each other.

It was like being smacked upside the head for her – the memories of Justin and Alex hugging and tickling each other as small children was a sore memory to her – until she decided to bring them apart. She knew all those years ago that it would have repercussions. She watched as the light in Alex's eyes burned out, faded away, as they came face to face with their mother. Justin's hands snapped back to his side, and she noticed that he was carrying his sister's rucksack, which was…unusual. However, Teresa decided not to show her curious face and pretended that she saw nothing wrong. Deep down, she regretted not doing or saying anything but for the sake of her children's seemingly deteriorating childhood memories, it would seem the best option to keep her mouth closed. Teresa observed Justin – his facial expression was overcome with guilt – it was as if he knew he was doing something wrong. Alex was just mirroring his actions, or perhaps, she knew exactly what Teresa was thinking.

It was on days like these that she liked to sit there and think back a few months, heck, perhaps even a few days, to when she saw little bits of Alex shine through Justin's actions and vice versa. For instance, when Alex was eight, Justin proudly watched as his sister took responsibility when Max had cut himself on their father's razor. She didn't call for Justin, or their mom, she simply took Max to the medicine cupboard, washed the cut and put a plaster over it. Justin told her 'well done' and went back to reading his book. Teresa remembered the time Justin's first prank on Alex didn't go so well – he ended up getting his hair coloured blue. He was twelve. Alex felt bad for Justin so she tried to find the spell that would reverse it. It didn't really work – her hair ended up turning blue as well. Justin laughed. Alex clued his entire calculus set to his desk upstairs.

In more recent times, when Alex had wished for the genie to make people stop comparing her to her brother – ultimately making people actually forget about Justin, she was a wreck after a while. Teresa remembered the lost, irrevocable look in Alex's eyes when she finally broke down when no one could remember who Justin was – her brother, her protector – she remembered how she cried and begged for them to remember. She remembered the tears in her eyes.

She remembered that Alex would always love Justin no matter what.

_No matter what._

When Teresa had discovered that Justin had a little crush on a new girl named Miranda Hampsen from school; she saw that as good because it would mean that Justin would really have another girl in his life apart from Alex. It was when Miranda first came to the sub shop, and got a really good look at her, that she knew it was too good to be true – even the girl, the girl that Justin had only know for a week, displayed a striking resemblance to Alex. From the colour of her hair, her jawline, her facial features although with distinct differences and of course, her brash attitude. She was even the same height as Alex.

This pretty much soiled everything that Teresa thought about her son. She loved him unconditionally, and although he wasn't doing it consciously she had a hard time realising that Justin wouldn't find girls that didn't look like Alex the slightest bit attractive or appealing.

Teresa observed the way Alex carried herself around Miranda. She spoke to her, occasionally, but her voice was strained. The way Alex would watch Miranda, observing her, tilting her head slightly to the side to watch the way her hips swayed when she walked and most importantly; the way Justin looked at her when she did it. Justin, being a boy, looked. Alex felt a tinge of jealously but decided to carry on and act as if everything was normal.

Why should she be jealous of another girl catching Justin's attention, anyway?

But the one thing that Teresa found important, especially now, was the way everything detail from their early childhood was rolling back into their personalities; the way they carried themselves and acted around each other. There wasn't any hugging; any play fighting or kissing but it was more of how they reacted to certain things the other did.

For example, a few days ago, upon finding out that Dean Moriarty had kissed Harper Finkle in the roller-rink during their supposed 'date' – the same one Justin had been fretting over since finding out that was the place Dean took girls to kiss them – Alex ran home and barged through the front door with tears streaming down her face. She was soaked from head to toe, her hair plastered to her face. She looked at her family who were preparing themselves for dinner, Justin, who was sat on the couch, watched as his little sister's bottom lip quivered. Teresa stepped forward to go to her daughter, but she ran past her and ran straight into Justin's arms, crawling onto his lap, she wrapped her arm around his neck and buried her head there too – Justin held her close, holding her just as tightly, as she began to sob into his chest.

Teresa and Jerry exchanged glances. Jerry whispered for Teresa to put Alex's dinner on a plate for later, while Max offered to run her a hot shower.

Teresa watched as Justin leaned into Alex's ear and whispered something into her ear. Alex, sheepishly, looked up and nodded. She pulled herself off Justin and he got up, holding her still, and took her upstairs without another word to either of their parents. She saw the young, innocent children in her eyes for the first time in years. Perhaps, she had wondered if she'd ever see it again. She hoped she never would.

Teresa felt her heart freeze over. It was happening. It was happening again. The repercussions were happening in front of her very eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Justin gave Alex fresh towels while Max ran the shower for her. He knew Alex didn't like baths, hell, he was the only one in the family that still took them – he made sure that she had clean nightclothes after her shower, and carefully closed the door behind him when she began to change.

Justin went into Alex's room and peeled the duvet back. He set the pillows for her in the way she slept in them, cold side up, and closed the curtains. He turned on the side lamp, and went downstairs to get a plate of leftover dinner and a glass of milk, before returning upstairs and setting them by her bedside table.

When he turned around, Alex was standing in the doorway, her skin clean, fresh, and radiating after coming out of the shower. Her hair was still dripping, as she tied a hairband around it into a messy bun above her head. She was wearing flannel pants and a huge white T shirt. She looked at Justin up and down, before nodding her head and stepped further into the room.

She approached him carefully, slowly, and stood before him. "Thank you, Justin."

He smiled weakly. "It's okay. You've would've done the same for me." And with that, he turned towards the doorway and began to leave.

Alex, strangely enough, felt cold again. "Hey Justin," She called back.

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

Alex sat on the bed and held the cup of milk. "Do you…want to watch cartoons for a little while?" She asked, fumbling around the bedside drawer for a remote control to her TV.

Justin simply smiled, and closed the bedroom door.

When Teresa found them later that night, she couldn't help her heart thaw over a little, but at the same time have a mini-panic attack when she found them on her bed. Innocently, Alex's leg was lying over Justin's, as she laid facing him, her eyes closed and her face relaxed, her left hand was underneath her head, while her right laid carelessly between them – Teresa noticed that Justin practically mirrored her movements; apart from the fact that he was clutching the remote with his right hand, while his left hand sat only a few inches from Alex's extended fingers.

Teresa sighed.

They had fallen asleep holding hands. Just like how they used to when they were little.

She walked into the room and turned off the television screen from the monitor. She turned back to her children and sighed to herself, observing them carefully. She genuinely wondered that if the average Joe just happened to stroll into the room – would they see Justin and Alex as siblings, or as a couple?

Teresa would spend the rest of the following week trying not to notice the significant changes in both Alex and Justin's behaviour towards each other. They didn't really bicker as much; although they did have their obvious disagreements – they were reasonable content with each other.

It was on that one Friday night, when Alex and Justin were taking their shifts at the sub shop that everything changed. Dean was hassling Alex about forgiving him over momentarily dumping her by kissing Harper, whereas she was ready to get over him. Ever since school had ended, Alex had been in a right mood. Justin went up to talk to her and she simply shunned him away; before going to clear up table five. Justin frowned and went back to the cash register.

Teresa and Jerry left with Max to take him to the movies (since he had actually gotten a B on his geometry exam) leaving Alex and Justin alone. Alex grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry while Justin was sat on the couch finishing the last of his Psychology homework. Alex sat beside him and attempted to talk to him but he was too busy trying to focus on the last analysis at the end of the page. Alex being Alex, decided to annoy him by chewing loudly, occasionally poking him and coughing at random moments. Justin's eyebrows furrowed and he pulled away from her, more than annoyed.

Justin was being snarky again and Alex had no idea why.

Was it something she did?

When Justin told her to leave him alone, the argument broke out. It all happened very quickly – voices were raised, Alex threw her bag of potato chips across the room, scattering all over the carpet, and Justin's homework lay forgotten as he trudged after his younger sister, who was trying to go upstairs.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled at him.

"Alex, come back here!"

"No!"

"Alex!"

"Go away!"

"God – why are you so stubborn all the time?!" He barked back at her. Alex froze as she reached the spiral staircase and turned back to face him, her eyes daggers. She narrowed them, balling her hands into tight fists, and stepped forward.

"…what did you just say to me?" She whispered icily.

Justin went still. He hesitated before plucking up the courage to repeat himself: "I said, why are you so stubborn, Alex? Why do you always act like a stubborn baby who expects everything to be dropped for her?!"

Alex shot forward and attempted to slap Justin across the face. With her hand raised, he caught her wrist just in time and held it still. Justin watched her carefully – her eyes were prickling with tears, her face pale, blushed at the cheeks, the emotion in her face was frightening.

She stared up at him, and he blinked down at her.

"Justin…" She gasped, writhing within his grip, trying to move her wrist, "You – you're hurting me…"

Justin's hardened face softened at the sound of her small plea, and let go instantly. Alex pulled her wrist back to her side, flexing it, before blinking at Justin again and turned on her heel to leave. She walked back towards the spiral staircase, she felt Justin hold onto her shoulder, ultimately pulling her back. She turned around and faced him.

"What?" Alex snapped, her face annoyed.

Justin's expression was doubtful in the sense of not knowing how to react. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He said sincerely, then running a hand through his hair. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Alex. I don't like seeing you upset like this – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Alex glared at him. She hesitated speaking, but decided to answer him anyway since he apologised to her. "I'm going to the lair." Was her only reply. Justin stared at her, confused for a few seconds. Why would she randomly bring up the lair, of all places? Alex didn't even wait for him to answer her before she started walking away. As she reached the staircase, she turned back and looked at Justin one more time before going downstairs.

_11:05pm, Waverly Place,_

Teresa sent Max to bed ages ago. She suspected that Justin and Alex had gotten an early night considering both of them had been working constantly in the sub shop for the last few days. When Jerry, Max and Teresa

Entered the front door of the apartment, they found Justin's books scattered across the coffee table so they immediately guessed that he would wake up the next morning to finish revising or gather his stuff before anyone else woke up. She found Alex's usual bag of Oreos on the counter, unopened. Teresa frowned. That was very unlike her to just…leave them there. Jerry went upstairs to bed. Teresa cleaned up a little downstairs, and her mind began to wonder on the possibilities of the many outcomes from this situation – honestly and truly, Justin and Alex could do the right thing and move on with their lives; marrying other people and having children and being happy. Teresa then shook her head – it was foolish to think that her children would do that to their family – maybe she was overthinking it.

Teresa went upstairs to check on Justin first. She opened his bedroom door and found the bed neatly made and untouched. She frowned again, but then stopped to think about it and rushed across the hallway to Alex's room. She opened her bedroom door and found Alex's bed unmade, as if already slept in, but no one was in the bed. Teresa began to panic and considered going to Jerry, but decided she could sort this out herself. Maybe they went out to the store? Maybe they're at Harpers? – no – stupid idea – they're probably downstairs in the sub shop kitchen making sandwiches or…

Teresa froze.

The lair.

Teresa went downstairs and slowly approached the wizard's lair. The door was closed, of course. Her fingers grazed the handle, touching it, but did not open the door. She didn't want to. She didn't want to open the door and see what she didn't want to see. Eventually, she found herself turning the handle purely out of the most vindictive curiosity and slowly opened the door. She stood in the doorway and scanned the room for Justin and Alex but couldn't see them –

– and then she did.

It frightens her a little how she finds them in the corner of the lair – strategically hidden from whoever would enter through the front door – by the extended wall near the glass that opens to the wizard world. Justin is pinning Alex to the wall; their hands entwined together as Justin's hand is cupping her face, while hers is clutching the back of his head, gently pulling him closer. They're kissing. Not the light pecks they shared as small, naïve children – they're the kisses of two sexually-depraved teenagers realising that they're in love with each other. Alex wraps her leg around Justin's, keeping him locked in her grasp. She moans a little. Justin growls her name.

Teresa shields her eyes and pulls away. She races from the room before her children can hear her.

She doesn't know how to stomach it before she goes to bed. Teresa watches her husband sleep; and she genuinely wonders where they went wrong. I mean, Max is different. Different in more ways than one because, lets face it, any son that makes a sugar cube mountain on the chances of becoming the ant king is a _little_ freaky. She already guessed it was the accident of raising Alex and Justin a little too closer together. There was a fine line, a major distinction between sibling love and actually _loving_ your sibling. She didn't know who fell for who first…she just wanted to know whether or not it would tear their family apart. She wanted to know if she'd wake up and see her children bickering at the dinner table like nothing had happened. She wanted to see Justin and Alex fight over TV shows, not fight over an unplanned pregnancy or whether they should tell their parents they were in love – she just wanted her children to be safe. She wanted them to do the right thing.

She wondered whether or not the kiss would lead to anything else…she didn't think so because a few minutes after going back upstairs, she heard the patter of feet against the floor and heard Alex's door close, then presumably, Justin's. She wondered if they were ashamed of the kiss more than she was about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Alex Russo would've liked to say that she didn't enjoy kissing Justin Russo. It would've been easier if she just lied to herself, but even so after trying to convince herself it wasn't nice she ultimately found herself thinking about it more every hour that went by. Last night was a hot mess – she had gone downstairs to the lair to find some research books (no, really …Justin had gotten her into the habit of revising) and when she reached up to the bookcase in the lair, she heard the door wrench open behind her and when she turned, found herself staring right at Justin, who was glaring at her. She frowned, trying to read his face – but as she opened her mouth to speak to him, he had kissed her.

She couldn't get the kiss off her mind – it was driving her insane. After kissing him, she pulled away and ran upstairs, locking her bedroom door and even went as far to put a locking spell on it so no one else could enter. She sat on the bed and cried until she fell asleep. Why did she kiss him? Why did she act like she enjoyed it? Why did she kiss her brother? What sense did that make?

Justin didn't come looking for her. That, she understood because he was probably as confused as she was and still is. The next morning was pure torture – having to go downstairs and eat breakfast together at the table as if she hadn't tasted him. She felt as if she was sinning and she hated it. Every single second of it.

Alex would catch a glimpse of Justin giving one of his momentary stares once in a while the next day. Whether it be at breakfast as she reached for the toast, or poured some orange juice in a glass. The subway was a little better because Harper always occupied her talking, but Justin occupied her thoughts. She barely saw him at school and avoided his existence in the corridor as he was doing the exact same thing to her. The subway home wasn't an issue. She took separate hours from him and found out she worked better alone, but always felt that tinge of loneliness as she had no one to quarrel with.

One time at dinner, Justin got a phone call from Miranda. She asked him to go out to the movies with her. He held the phone to his ear, going silent after she asked him and his eyes immediately travelled to Alex, who remained oblivious at the dining table.

He turned back to the phone and said yes.

He told his family as soon as Miranda hung up. Jerry was proud of his son and Teresa was smiling. Max didn't care and Alex…well…she ate and said nothing more after that. She was the first one to retire to bed straight after dinner, which was more than unusual as she usually stayed for dessert. Justin heard her sobbing upstairs.

Justin went on his date with Miranda the day before Alex's sixteenth birthday. Alex was sitting on the couch with Jerry and Max watching 'car crash every five minutes' when the front door opened and Justin came inside, his face flushed pink. Alex immediately spotted the plum coloured lipstick mark on his cheek. Jerry opened his mouth to say something to his eldest son, but Alex had already beaten him to it, although unintelligible to normal ears, sounded something like "I'm sorry" – the saddest and most heartfelt apology, and she left the room before another word was spoken. Jerry exchanged a glance with his son, who was already racing towards the staircase to go after his little sister. He continued to listen carefully and a few minutes later heard the violent exchange between them – Alex shouted at Justin, and he heard a door slam shut.

On the day of Alex's sixteenth birthday, she found herself wanting to be around acrylic paints more than anything. She got a full art set, two fresh canvases and a set of watercolours from her parents and Max. She wanted to be alone. Harper came over, gave Alex her present, stayed a little while but left soon afterwards. Alex went upstairs to take out her new art set and propped the canvas her beauty mirror. She didn't want to see her face in the morning anymore.

Alex would spend the remainder of her birthday eating cake and painting a pair of haunting, pale green eyes.

Justin waited until the end of the day to give Alex her present – a canvas charcoal sketch of Alex's eyes (done by Justin, who was quite handy with charcoal but not much else) she took the small canvas in her hand, looked at it, before looking back up at him. She found it frightening that she had painted his eyes while he had drawn hers without the other knowing.

"Thank you."

Alex observed her brother's face for a few seconds. She turned away and went to her closet. Justin remained puzzled when she turned around a few seconds later with a gift wrapped bag. She stood before him and handed forward. He stared at it, confused. "I thought that the purpose of one's birthday is to give and not receive, Alex."

She frowned. "Just open it, loser."

Justin cautiously took the bag from Alex and stuck his hand inside, rummaging around until he could feel the delicate, but familiar material cotton. He paused. Justin pulled out the T shirt – and there it was, in all its glory, his (well, hers – as she bought it with her own money) Captain Jim-Bob Sherwood T shirt.

"But…but I thought you – "

"I used my own money. I – well – I felt bad for ruining your T shirt. And I didn't want to fix it with magic so I spent pretty much all my allowance on finding another one of these…" she trailed on, checking his reaction, watching the smile appear across his face, "Took forever. Jesus." Said Alex.

There was a long pause before Justin put the bag down and pulled his sister in for a hug. Alex rested her head upon his chest; it felt nice. She felt close, safe and warm. Justin wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently. He moved his lips to her ear. "Thank you, Alex."

She smiled against his shoulder.

When Justin pulled back, he was startled to see the intensity in her eyes – it was happiness, sure, but he could also see the regret and sadness in there, too. It became too obvious enough that Alex had not forgotten their kiss; and even so with everything that had happened, he saw that she was genuinely guilty for ruining his T shirt whatever her intentions were.

It also proved that Justin was on her mind enough not to actually want to fix the shirt with magic. He saw that as a major personality change, never mind liberation, that came through his sister Alex.

It was when she looked into his eyes, did something click. Something aligned inside Justin's head – like all woven strings pulled together, made to hold up the world in his eyes was no longer held up by the strings – but Alex, instead.

They don't know who kissed who first. Alex found herself against Justin again, and this time she didn't pull back. She didn't want to pull back. It had gotten to the point where both Justin and Alex realised that there was no point in claiming their resentment towards each other because they realized that they could not live without the other – it had gotten to the point in their relationship where nothing apart from protecting the other seemed to matter. Sure, it was wrong, it was taboo, but all they wanted was to be confided within the other. And they would do that no matter what. They didn't care what anyone else thought. They just wanted each other.

Justin was always the one who got her out of trouble.

Alex was the only one who felt compassion or sympathy for him.

They both knew how it felt to be different.

These were the repercussions of the eldest Russo siblings.

Alex pulled Justin against her as her back hit the wall. She wrapped her legs around him again, bringing him closer, and found herself, as she kissed him, smiling against his lips. He smiled too. Her hands trailed down his stomach and reached for his belt buckle. His hands, boyish and inexperienced, fumbled against her T shirt. He pulled it over her head, leaving Alex in nothing but her bra. She put her legs back down, rid of her flannel pants and her underwear. Justin did exactly the same.

No one heard them. It was when Alex found herself leaning against Justin, the scent of skin tingling her nose delicately, did she realise that nothing would probably be the same after this. And as the euphoria came down, both children soon realised that they would have to live with what they had just done for the rest of their lives.

And what made it worse, was that Teresa knew, and she would do absolutely nothing to stop them.

The repercussions were getting stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Teresa began to suspect something had happened to her two eldest children. Directly after Alex's sixteenth birthday, there were rarely any fights within the Russo Household. She distinctively remembers the day after she saw them in the lair they had been acting completely awkward around each other. Then Justin went on a date with Miranda and that only seemed to worsen it. Teresa thought it was quite cruel, perhaps, to like the idea of Miranda coming between the two's strange relationship. She knew however, that the idea of Miranda being around would only make the jealousy more obvious. She actually heard Alex crying the other day.

And then, one day, it all seemed to stop.

Alex and Justin came down for breakfast together the day after her birthday. Alex was smiling. Justin's face was more solemn. Teresa watched them carefully. Alex's face was more radiant, if not more flushed. It had that strange tinted glow as if someone had just told her she one a million dollars. Justin, even at the tender age of 16 about to turn 17, looked slightly starry-eyed. Alex touched Justin's arm to ask for the blueberry jam. He didn't think twice to hand it to her. She thanked him quietly. They started talking. She started laughing at his jokes, you know, the ones that aren't always particularly funny.

Jerry then, very innocently, asked how his children slept that night.

Alex went silent.

Justin choked on his slice of toast, refusing to look at Alex, and she noticed how tense their shoulders went, almost as if they were hunching them away from each other.

And Teresa's heart sank. She knew it. She didn't want to believe it.

Alex was playing with Justin's hand underneath the table. She enjoyed doing that. She would open the palm of his hand, facing upwards, and make light circles traced against his skin. Justin would smile or shudder. Maybe even both. They would hide their smiles. They didn't realise that Teresa knew, so they acted like it was harmless. She genuinely wondered whether they thought what they were doing was wrong. Teresa believed that love, the emotion, the conception and mortality of 'love' could go two ways – either open your eyes or blind them.

She liked to believe that they were blinded by the actuality of hormones and physical attractiveness but even that in itself was wrong – they were siblings! She believed that Justin's protectiveness of Alex over the last few years developed into something skin deep – something inevitable. Alex's strange desire to always catch Justin's attention or have him save the day made her confide in him.

And so it turned into something completely messed up.

So Justin Russo could've said that he didn't enjoy kissing his sister, or sleeping with her, but he knew, and you know, that this statement would be a damned lie. Going to school was different. For one, Alex sat next to Justin on the subway instead of standing or sitting with Harper, who seemed to notice something…strange about them both. She noticed that Alex would touch Justin's arm every few seconds or so, to poke him, or to kick his leg.

Justin was as equally as strange. He would look at Alex as he spoke, which he never used to do much because his head was always buried in the local newspaper or a book. Harper observed them carefully. He was actually paying attention to her as she spoke about 'car crash every five minutes'.

Harper narrowed her eyes as they got off the subway to head to the Tribeca area. They were walking alongside each other, completely forgetting about Harper or Max. As they entered the corridor and separated to their lockers, Alex caught sight of Miranda approaching Justin. She looked upset. She asked Justin why he didn't call her back the other day. Justin's eyes flitted towards Alex, before looking back at Miranda to make up an excuse. Harper looked at Alex's face and watched as it fell, suddenly saddened.

"Alex, what's going on with you and Justin?"

Alex slammed her locker door shut and turned to Harper. "What?"

"You and Justin. You're not fighting anymore." Said Harper.

"Oh. We're not?" Said Alex absent-mindedly. "Didn't realise."

Harper looked over her shoulder at Justin and Miranda. Miranda was going on about something Harper couldn't hear; but she could obviously tell that Justin was bored of whatever she was talking about. He looked over Miranda's shoulder and sent Alex a small, reassuring smile. Harper saw from the corner of her eye Alex smiling back at him, before grabbing her books and stalking off to class without any actual recollection of Harper being with her.

Harper frowned as they entered History class. There was definitely something up with Alex and Justin, but she couldn't tell what. As she sat down at her desk and stared out of the window, she couldn't help but think that the way Alex was acting was if…well...was if she was in love or something stupid like that.

Miranda came by the sub station the next day. Alex and Max were working their shifts, so Justin had the evening off and sat by one of the tables going over his alien language league work. Alex came out of the kitchen to serve two plates of sandwiches when she froze – Miranda was sitting beside Justin and talking to him.

She watched her carefully. She was leaning to the side, her hip outwards, her hands rested on them. She had lighter makeup on – meaning she made the effort to be slightly more natural in front of Justin. Teresa and Jerry walked out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Jerry greeted Mirada and Teresa observed from behind the till.

Alex hated jealousy. The feeling killed her. She served the table and went back to take off her apron as her shift was over.

"Alex, are you alright?" Teresa asked her daughter , touching her arm to catch her waning attention from Justin.

"What – oh, sorry mom." Alex mumbled. "I'm just…tired, that's all."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm going to go upstairs to bed." Alex said, quietly folded her apron neatly and putting it away, she turned towards the spiral staircase leading to their living room – but she paused and turned back, looking over her shoulder at Justin and Miranda. Slyly but confidently, she approached them both, setting her hands flat out on the table, startling them.

"Justin." Alex said.

He looked at her curiously. "Yeah, Alex?"

"I need your help with my sociology homework. The presentation is due tomorrow and I need to borrow your copy." She lied.

"But Alex, you don't take soci –" Justin began.

"I really need your help. Come on, loser." Alex pleaded, not sparing Miranda a second glance. "Please."

Justin looked at Miranda, who shrugged and pretended like she didn't care. "It's alright Justin. I need to go now, anyway."

"Oh, alright. I'll – uh – see you later, then." Said Justin, "Hang on, I'll walk you to the door." He got up with Miranda and they walked away. Alex groaned and narrowed her eyes. She coul;dnt help but feel the slightest possessive of Justin because…well…

Regardless, Teresa watched as Justin approached Alex. She whispered in her brother's ear, and he went pink in the face, before nodding yes, and continued to follow her upstairs.

Teresa didn't know what to think.

And then, they were fighting again.

Jerry and Teresa could hear it all the way from the kitchen. They watched as their two eldest ran downstairs – it seemed that Justin was chasing Alex. They had been screaming at each other all afternoon and no one knew why. Although, Teresa had an idea:

Miranda.

Alex was in tears as she reached the living room. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flung it straight at Justin's face – thankfully, it missed – but knocked the lampshade of the counter.

"I HATE YOU!" Alex screamed at him. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, JUSTIN!"

"Alex – stop it!" Justin yelled at her, trying to get to her, but as he did she forcefully pushed him away.

The way she reacted – pushing him away from her – had the same reaction as if she had slapped him in the face. Justin stepped back, and Teresa could swear she saw tears prickling in his eyes. His face was flushing pink, meaning he was upset.

Alex and Justin stared at each other. The next thing he did was unexpected – he reached for his jacket by the front door, put it on and left, slamming the door behind him. The slam seemed to echo in the room. Alex began to choke on her own tears, and ran towards the door, opening it, she ran down the stairs and called for Justin who didn't reply back. He was gone.

Hours passed. It started to rain. Jerry called Zeke to see if he was with him, but he wasn't. Teresa hoped he wasn't with Miranda, because that would just be adding fuel to the fire. Teresa called Harper and asked if she had seen Justin at all in the last few hours – she said no, but she did ask why Justin and Alex were acting weird. Teresa lied and said that they were both getting the flu.

Alex curled up into a ball on the couch, cocooning herself from everyone else; it was torture to see her cry herself to sleep. She slept for an hour, woke up the next, and started crying again. Justin hadn't called. 1am came, and Jerry told Max to help Alex into the bath and make sure she got to bed. As Alex got up to leave, the front door opened.

They all stood there and watched as he walked through, soaking wet, showing that he had been outside the entire time.

He simply stared at Alex.

She stared right back.

Max opened his mouth to speak; but Jerry silenced him. Justin hadn't seemed to acknowledge that anyone else was there – apart from Alex. He walked towards her, and she was ready to turn away – ready to run upstairs. They watch as she wipes the last of her tears away, and slowly approaches him.

Justin opens his mouth to speak, but Alex whispers something barely audible to him and turns towards the staircase. Justin watches her as Alex takes the first step up on the stair, and turns back to face him, forgetting, or ignoring, that everyone else is there.

She blinks at Justin, nods, and goes upstairs silently without another word.

Justin's eyes are glued to his sister. He follows her and they're both gone.

Jerry turns to Teresa and asks what's going on. Teresa of course, lies to her husband, because she knows how they'll reconciliation. How they'll make up.

Sometimes, she wished that she could see what everyone else saw. She wish she couldn't see that Justin and Alex were in love. And as every day that would go by, it would rot Teresa on the inside because one day they'd have to admit it to their family. It would drive them mad if they didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Alex woke with a start. She knew where she was, it was just that she didn't want to move. Her neck craned to the side, and looked for the digital clock on the bedside table. It was nearly 10am, meaning that breakfast was probably being prepared downstairs. Alex sighed and moved her shoulders slightly backwards, only to feel someone's chest situated behind her very close. She turned around instantly and found Justin's sleeping form beside her. Alex smiled, realising how cute he actually looked as he slept – despite the fact that she always criticised his looks just to annoy him to make himself feel better – Justin was actually very good looking, well, in her opinion. But I guess you kind of forget about physicality when you care for someone that much, right?

Alex then turned to look at herself. She was naked, her legs wrapped in Justin's duvet. Her chest was covered, thankfully, and she was counting her lucky stars that neither Jerry nor Teresa had come upstairs to wake Justin. What a nasty surprise that would've been.

Her thighs were killing her. They were sore, but felt like jelly. She sat up, running a hand through her hair, and got out of the bed. She stood before Justin's full length mirror attached to the side of his wardrobe. She felt different. She looked different.

Alex's nimble fingers traced the contours of her thighs – they felt soft to the touch. Then she observed her skin – the faint tint of pink in her face flushed her cheeks, she felt warmer. Had she always felt like this? Probably not. But then she noticed something different, something by the curve of her neck – a small, dark spot that kind of looked like a bite.

A love bite.

Alex gasped. She looked again, and found another one below her right breast, swelling slightly. She touched it, and it hurt a little. Another one blemished by her hip. The last one was on the inside of her left thigh. Wow. Justin had really left his mark on her last night….

The reminder, a remnant of the night before. Alex then began to panic – what if Teresa noticed? Or Jerry? Or Harper? Who would they think had done it to her? Certainly not Justin – I mean, he is her brother –

Brother.

Justin is her brother.

Justin and Alex are brother and sister. They aren't supposed to sleep together. She's not supposed to have bite marks on her skin. Sure, last night's reconciliation was…memorable. They tried their best to keep it down, not to moan too loudly or move the bed too much. It was the way she saw him enter the apartment, the guilty in his green eyes made her stomach churn. He made her cry, but the way she sobbed endlessly, relentlessly

For hours made Alex realise that she couldn't live without Justin. It made her really think that Justin had somehow imprinted himself on her mind, and vice versa. He came back. He didn't look at anyone else. He came back for her.

And Alex wanted to love him. She did love him. And she didn't regret it one bit.

Alex had to wake Justin up when Jerry called him down for breakfast. She shook him gently, and his eyes opened. Wow. They really were green. He sat up, stretched his arms, and Alex threw him his T shirt. He put it on, then his flannel pants, and sat by the bed, watching as Alex dressed herself.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, walking behind her, he bent down and placed a light kiss on her shoulder. It felt like it should've burned. That's where they'll be burning, in hell, for all eternity anyway.

"Better than I thought I would. You?" Alex whispered into his ear as Justin wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alright, I guess. Ready for breakfast?"

Alex nodded, and holding his hand, they left his room. At the top of the staircase, they were forced to let go, and Justin, being polite as always, let Alex go first. He counted to twenty, and then went down afterwards to make it look like they hadn't gone together. Alex was already sat at the table beside Max, a space vacant directly across from her.

"Good morning honey." Teresa said, kissing her eldest son on the forehead. "How'd you sleep? Alex just told me she didn't get much."

Alex grinned behind her glass of orange juice.

Justin did not hesitate. "I slept well."

"You so sure, loser? Your snoring could bring down an avalanche." Alex snorted, taking a bite of toast.

Justin glared at her. "Better than karate kicking while sleeping."

"Hey! I was ten, okay! I didn't like thunderstorms and –"

"Okay, that's enough you two…eat." Teresa said, pouring herself a cup of coffee by the kitchen counter.

Justin and Alex did as they were told. Silently.

Alex and Justin hadn't taken a bath together since they were, what, four? Harmless. Now…not so much. Alex had to sneak in on Justin in the shower. She had seen it in movies before. She quietly closed the bathroom door and stood before the shower curtain, pulling it back, she lifted one leg in and then tapped Justin on the shoulder.

He yelped and turned around. "Alex! What are you -?"

"Shh! Do you want to get caught?"

He shook his head, still baffled by the fact that she was standing before him sublimely naked. His eyes dropped – she was definitely maturing since the first time they had done it. Her hips were more – prominent? Was that the word?

Oh well. He didn't really seemed to care or remember after she went down on him.

"Whoa – Alex – what are you doing –?" Justin asked as Alex bent down.

"Just trust me, loser."

"Alex – oh my." He breathed out, his voice taut, as she took him in her mouth.

He had to cover his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from swearing, or moaning her name.

Alex always thought the urban legends of ingesting semen were kind of creepy. When nothing really happened, she just washed her mouth out with water, kissed Justin on the lips, and merrily went her way to go get ready for school. The impact on Justin's hormone levels sky-rocketed after that.

Well, it was a little awkward on the subway when he couldn't stop staring at her mouth. Did it not freak her out that her mouth had been somewhere where on Justin?

No. it probably didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

They knew it was wrong.

Justin and Alex Russo were not stupid. They knew that what they were doing was taboo, morally wrong, a sin and something that could condemn them in hell for eternal damnation but they just didn't seem to care. The only issue was their family – they'd want to do what normal couples would catch little kisses off each other and hold hands when walking to school (without Max or Harper) and the best thing that they enjoyed was going to places where people didn't know them because they could hug and hold hands and kiss and no one would notice or realise that they were siblings, and only ever saw them as lovers. It was a nice feeling.

They weren't ashamed as much as they thought they could be – Alex rarely felt bad about

It was on nights when Justin would come home and openly justify that his grades were better than Alex's, followed by a sneer from his little sister and an insult, it was a normal ritual that would end the second one of them entered the other's bedroom for the night. No one really seemed to notice that they were staying in each other's rooms. Alex liked staying in Justin's room on weekends because they could sleep during the morning as Jerry and Teresa didn't check on them on Saturday and Sunday; but weekdays weren't that good because Teresa would wake each of her children up – meaning that Alex had to get up at around 6am and go back to her room for the next hour so no one would suspect anything. And besides, how weird would it be if you found your two eldest children naked in bed together on a Tuesday morning?

Alex would have little moments of guilt. She could imagine what Teresa and Jerry would do or say if they found out. She knew they wouldn't kick them out of the house because they weren't like that. Religion didn't play a big part in their family – they were wizards and God and magic didn't really mix so well. Alex believed that there is a God, while Justin was Atheist and Max just…well, he was agnostic. He was the kind of person that believed in the God of peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches, not the kind of condemning God you found in the Vatican.

And then there's Max – Alex didn't want him to grow up in a family where his older siblings, his role models, were sleeping with each other. She didn't want him to witness a dysfunctional breakdown at only 12 years of age.

Alex believed it was the day she found Teresa clutching a rosary in her left hand while reciting a line from the bible on the balcony did she then realise and accept the true nature of what they were doing. It was more than immortal – it was unforgivable. When Teresa left, Alex walked over the counter and opened the page where the bookmark was set. One of the verses was underlined:

_John 4:18-19_

_There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love._

Alex froze. Did Teresa know? No fear in love? Fear was definitely a growing concern with Justin and Alex. And what made her feel even colder was the phrase fear has to do with punishment and she could only imagine what punishment they would get if anyone found out about them.

So Alex started to do some research on Incest. I mean, she knew what incest was – she just never really looked it up. She hit Google and started to read the Wikipedia page.

Let's just say she hasn't been sleeping well since.

She sat up in the bed she and Justin shared, wrapping the duvet across her chest, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. Alex kept silent as Justin sat up and rested his head on her right shoulder, rubbing her arm up and down. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered to her.

Alex moved her head to the side, away from him, as if she was suddenly ashamed. "I'm thinking about when we're going to have to tell our parents."

"Do you want to?"

Alex looked at him. "We have to. We don't have that choice, Justin."

She heard him sigh and pull back. He leaned against the headboard of the bed. "When?"

Alex leaned back against his chest, kissing his shoulder. "Soon."

Harper Finkle realised that something was wrong. Something was wrong with Alex and Justin but she couldn't figure out what. For one, they were different – she was sure of it. She had been observing them for a few weeks ever since she saw the stare Alex gave Miranda and Justin in the hallway. It wasn't her typical intolerable glare towards her brother – it was pure, steaming jealousy. And Harper couldn't figure out why Alex would be jealous of Justin or Miranda.

Harper had humanities class with Miranda Hampsen. She looked at her briefly a few times throughout the lesson and she really began to notice how much Miranda resembled Alex – same hair (although Alex's was longer, better conditioned and didn't have highlights) she had the same height as her, similar facial shape and lips and oh God – she even had her jaw. It was really weird when Harper thought that Justin was romantically interested in a girl that looked like his sister.

Harper stopped to think. She remembered the day that Justin and Alex started acting different. They would walk towards Tribeca Prep High School alongside each other and say goodbye upon separating for lockers. Harper would stand next to Alex, who seemed to be in her own world, and lunch was the weirdest – Alex never ate in the lunch hall, but low and behold, she found her sitting with Justin by the window. They were exchanging sandwiches because Alex liked Peanut butter and jelly and Justin liked chicken salad – they hadn't done that since they were ten.

They were getting along just fine. Almost inseparable. On the subway home, Justin would stand beside or behind Alex. Harper observed Justin's face – the strange way he just went rigid stiff when Alex dropped something and bent down to retrieve it. When the subway stopped at a station and people had to move out of the way, Alex was forced to turn around and face Justin. Harper couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Justin seemed to whisper something into her ear, and when she turned back Alex's face went bright red.

One day after school, Harper went to the sub shop and saw that, per usual on a normal day after school, it was empty. She knew that Alex had her shift after school with Max. She walked towards the kitchen, but heard murmurs. She stood before the half-closed door but didn't look in – she listened to the conversation she could hear.

"This has to stop." It was Alex's voice, thick with emotion.

There was a strange silence, before someone else with her spoke. "Do you want it to stop?"

Harper frowned, she was trying to recognise the voice but she couldn't put her finger on who it was, but it was definitely male.

"I…don't know. I don't know Justin. I don't know what to do." Said Alex's voice.

Harper gasped. Justin. It was Justin – what were they talking about?

"Then do nothing. I love you, Alex. You love me and we love each other. It's all that matters."

Alex snorted. "You've been watching too many rom-coms lately, loser."

Harper's face was mildly horrified. Alex still called Justin 'loser' like a little sister would to her older brother yet she was doing what she thinks she was doing?

"Alex," Justin began gravely. "If you want to tell them then I'm not stopping you, but I'm not agreeing with you either."

"Goddammit Justin!" Alex hissed at him. "Why can't you just…just…"

"Just what?" Justin's voice got lower. "Tell me. Go on."

"Why can't you just…." Alex trailed on. Harper, this time, peered through the little space between the doorway and watched as Justin approached Alex very slowly, cornering her off by the counter. He stood before he, pressing himself against her front, and Alex let out a little, exasperated sigh. She looked up at him, as he looked down at her. "Oh, fuck it." Alex said, and reached up, grabbing a tuft of hair from the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Harper did everything she could not to gasp loudly enough for them to hear. Instead, she headed for the entrance of the substation and ran as fast as she could. Harper knew.

When Alex called Harper to see if she was alright, she could tell that Harper was lying over the phone.

"Alex." Said Harper. "Have you got something you need to tell me? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

Alex considered it for a second, but with a shake of her head, decided that some secrets are best laid undiscovered. "No Harper. I'm fine. Nothing is going on."

She heard Harper sigh. It was a sigh of disappointment. "Goodbye Alex." And she hung up.

Harper stopped returning Alex's phone calls.

They stopped talking for a while, now.

Justin was slowly turning into Alex's best friend as the days went by. They got ready for school together, ate together and went together. Alex saw Harper in the hallways, but she was doing her absolute best to avoid Alex altogether. Sure it hurt for a while, but somehow Justin managed to distract her.

So one day after school Alex stayed behind to finish some work for art class. Justin stayed with her and watched as she painted, while he would sketch designs for his new robot in the back of the class. Miranda Hampsen was looking for Justin, as Zeke Beakerman had told him that he was staying with his sister until 5pm. As Miranda rounded the corner of the art corridor, she saw the art teacher leave the classroom briefly. They greeted each other, and Miranda kept on walking. As she came to the front door of the art classroom, she recognised Alex and Justin standing beside each other, talking about Alex's new canvas. Miranda abruptly stopped for a second to take the CD Justin had loaned her out of her bag, and when she looked back up she heard a moan – and watched as Justin lifted Alex by her legs for her to wrap them around his waist, pulling her into a kiss.

Miranda gasped, dropped the CD, and ran back down the hallway.

Justin and Alex broke apart, but neither saw anyone in the hallway. Alex shrugged and went back to her work while Justin checked outside the classroom. His foot stepped over something plastic, which broke, and when he looked his found his tears of blood CD cracked on the floor.

Justin's eyes widened.

Miranda saw.

Miranda knew.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Alex and Justin were silent over dinner. Neither spoke to their parents, or their younger brother, or to each other. Justin didn't know whether to be worried or confused – did Miranda see them? Should he erase her memories of seeing them together?

Alex was worse – she wanted to hold Justin's hand, or rest her head on his shoulder or throw peas at his face when he wasn't looking but she just…couldn't. After the bible quote and the apparent Miranda-gate only showed that things were getting worse every day. It was simple really – Alex and Justin, brother and sister, are in love with each other but hide it from their family simply because it's taboo. And the more days that went by the more Alex and Justin began to evaluate their relationship. There was love. There was sex. There were hormones. They were in love.

So what was the problem?

Everything else. That was the problem.

Alex actually walked into the abandoned-myth that was the 'school library' at Tribeca prep the next day because she needed information on Salvador Dali, a famous painter, and the information she needed could only be found in a specific book. She found the book and sat by one of the tables to write down her notes. Miranda was also in the library trying to find a Biology book, and instead she found Alex. Miranda was overcome with the images of two days ago – and suddenly she felt sick to her stomach, but not repulsed. She felt bad for Alex. It was simply a case of a 16 year old girl not knowing whether or not she could love – and instead found love with Justin, her brother. Miranda had also been experienced in the inexperienced world of love – or well, teenage infatuation – with Dean Moriarty. A boy she had once dated, before he had tried to force her into sex. What made it worse was that at the time, Miranda was just known as that 'new girl' and no one would've believed her if she told. She had contemplated telling Justin if they had gotten into a relationship – but that chance was gone. He was with Alex.

Alex.

They were siblings – how could they not think of it as wrong? Miranda believed that love did things like that – they blinded people. It would either go two ways – good or bad. Miranda was only concerned for Alex's safety as she was just a kid. But so was Justin – and then there was their family. She knew it was none of her business but still – what would their parents think, or what would they do?

Miranda swallowed her pride and approached Alex at the table. "Hey Alex." She said.

Alex looked up at Miranda, and she held her breath. "Uh…hey, Miranda."

Miranda pulled out a seat beside her and sat down. "How are you?"

Alex closed her book and stopped writing notes. "I'm fine. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you – well – uh…" Miranda stammered, not knowing what to say or what to say or where to go. Alex grabbed her books.

"Listen Hampsen, I really need to go. I'll tell Justin you came by. See you." Alex said, getting up from her chair instantly, she quickly ran out of the library and let the double doors slam on her way out.

Miranda blinked. Oh. Alex knew.

Family Game Night couldn't have come any faster, or gotten any worse. Alex was completely distracted and on edge about Miranda. She felt foolish for not telling Justin but he didn't want him to confront Miranda or get involved. Alex believed she was difficult that way – she wanted to solve things and prove she could do it before Justin or Max helped. Justin had tried talking to Alex, but she always seemed distracted about everything. He frowned, and realised that something was up. Was it Miranda? Did she confront Alex? Was that why she was so quiet all the time?

It started on the roof. Alex kept her distance from Justin and it was badgering him. Teresa observed them carefully. They rarely made eye contact and what made it worse was that when Jerry tried pairing them together they only ended up arguing. Justin was reciprocating Alex's nasty behaviour, which only made her more upset.

"You can't use a three letter word for this, idiot." Alex murmured to her brother.

Justin shot her a look. "Sorry when was the last time you got an A in English Literature?"

Alex's blood began to boil. Even though they loved each other there were still hints of sibling rivalry and it drove her insane. "When was the last time you managed to pull a girl in bed?" She spat at him.

Teresa gasped, covering Max's ears. "Alex!"

Justin's face had never looked so astonished. He couldn't tell if she was just doing that for show or if she was doing it for real. The determined look on her face showed that she really wanted to piss him off. "Come on, Justin – tell us – when was the last time you went out with Miranda? When was the last time you actually kissed a girl?"

He really just wanted to shout at her and shout at everyone else – he wanted to scream to the rooftops that he was sleeping with Alex – that he was the first person to bed her – that she was the first person to go into his bed – but he couldn't. Justin simply clenched his fists and remained silent.

"Hey dorkus – did you hear me?" She jeered, keeping a distance on the chair. "Justin –"

"Alex…just shut up! Shut up!" He yelled. "Just shut up – for once in your life shut up!"

Alex fell silent and so did everyone else.

"Justin…" Jerry said angrily, taking a look at Alex's eyes that were now filled with tears. "What is the matter with you? Apologise to your sister at once!"

Justin, for the first time, was at a loss of word. He looked at Alex, whose face was actually brimming with tears. "Alex –" He began.

"No. Don't talk to me." Alex sniffed, shoving her brother away; she stood to her feet and ran out of the balcony and back into the apartment. Justin immediately got up to run after her, but Jerry held his son in place.

"No. You stay. Give her time." Said Jerry, and as Justin sat back down, he went in to find his daughter.

Teresa simply blinked at her eldest son – and she knew. She knew that the repercussions were destroying them.

Justin approached Alex's bedroom door after dinner. Teresa told him not to go check on her, but he wanted to anyway. He pressed his ear against the wood of the door and fell silent almost immediately – he could hear her sobs from inside the room. Justin's mood plummeted. He wanted to apologise for what he had said but at the same time he was sick to death with Alex's maniac behaviour, whether it was for show or not in front of their parents.

He knocked on the door.

She ignored him.

"Alex." Justin said. "Alex, I know you're in there. Can I come in?"

He heard her sniff, but she said nothing else. "No."

"Alex, seriously, open the door."

Nothing.

"That's it – I'm coming in." Justin put his hand on the doorknob, but he couldn't turn it. Cursing under his breath, he tried again. When it failed the second time, he took out his wand and took off the anti-locking charm. He opened the door, but before stepping in the room he heard a creak of bedsprings, Alex's sobbing, and the bathroom door slam shut. He stepped into her empty bedroom and stared at her bed – her sketchbooks were scattered all around the place; and as Justin drew closer he noticed that the sketches were the same – all pictures of eyes. His eyes.

He heard Alex's choking sobs on the other side of the bathroom door. He banged on it loudly. "Alex, open the door!"

"Go away, Justin!"

"Open the door! I need to speak to you!"

"Go away!"

"That's it!" He growled, and with a flourish of his wand the door unlocked, or rather unhinged out of pure anger, and kicked it open. When he looked inside, Alex was nowhere to be found. Only when he heard a pop, and a pair of angry footsteps walking across the floorboards did he turn back and grab Alex, preventing her from leaving. She was hysterical. "Let me go! Let me go, Justin! Let me go!" She cried, hitting his chest and pushing him away from her, but he didn't let go.

"Alex, stop! Please!"

"No! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, Justin Russo! Let me go! I never want to speak to you again!" She reached over, pulled Justin's arms off her, and raised her hand – slapping him across the face.

The blow echoed through the room. Alex retracted her hand, her face fuming – but the look on Justin's face was worse. She couldn't see the distinction between hurt and anger. It seemed to be a mixture of both.

So Alex did the only thing she could do – she turned around and made her way to leave the room.

But Justin grabbed her arm, and yanked her back. It was a little more roughly done than she thought he was even capable of.

"Don't you dare." He whispered hoarsely. "Don't you dare turn away from me."

"Justin –" She began, but he cut her off by pulling her face into a kiss. The kiss was searing, heated and rushed. It didn't take long for Justin's hands to find her shirt and literally, with all the strength in his 16-year-old-body, ripped it apart, leaving Alex in only her bra.

"I don't care." He gasped between kisses. "If you hate me or not." He gasped again. "I love you. And that is that."

When Teresa found them it was way after 11pm. She had gone to Alex's room to check on her and instead she found Justin covering Alex's half naked form in a duvet cover. He had no shirt on, but just boxers. Teresa stepped out of the doorway before he could notice and left quickly.

A few days after that, Max found Alex lying on top of Justin, sweaty, panting and naked. Justin was beneath her, also naked, and very much stimulated. He simply glared at them for a few seconds, before giving a nonchalant shrug, and stalked off after bed.

Max Russo was not stupid for an eleven year old. He knew the repercussion were there long before they acted out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

~ Max's Interlude ~

Max Russo was different. Everyone knew that. He would rather plan an army of ants and create a massive hill of dirt acting as the ant kingdom than go the movies and see the new car crash every five minutes movie – like what most kids would do. He could see things and notice things that other people wouldn't or couldn't. although young and winsome, he knew from the get go that Alex was Justin's. it didn't matter that all three of the were siblings – Max had picked up and learned from an early age that Alex Russo belonged to Justin Russo and no one else. She would be his little sister and she would be his big brother – and in a fucked up sort of way, they would never find other people.

Max saw things that his parents didn't – for instance, when Alex cheated on her Spanish test so she could go on her date with Riley, Max always wondered why Justin seemed so furious about it…there was no problem in cheating on the test, Max understood that because Justin didn't seem to bat an eyelid when he found out. It was when he discovered that she passed to go on a date was what set him off. Justin wanted to ruin Alex's night, and boy did his plan work – but Max could see that Justin seemed oddly jealous about the whole ordeal.

And that was just the beginning – when Alex discovered that TJ was a wizard and they hung out only made Justin's jealousy shoot through the roof. He had a way of masking his jealousy with brotherly-overprotective behaviour and being the authority figure, but Max could see through it. And now that he thinks about it – Justin never really liked TJ, Riley or Dean Moriarty.

My God, Justin nearly despised Dean Moriarty.

On other occasions such as sneaking into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2 only proved to Justin and Alex and even other people that they were two of a kind. Alex seemed to get frustrated at Justin's attraction to Ruby Donahue. Justin would grab Alex by the arm with no hesitation to save her from being hurt.

Oh, and it didn't help that Justin's old (or recent) crush on the weather-girl bared a striking resemblance to Alex, either.

And the same goes for Miranda Hampsen.

Justin really had a thing for girls that could be Alex's twin.

Max knew that what Alex and Justin were doing was wrong. He didn't accept it entirely, but he knew that love took many forms in this world – some of them more messed up than others – and who was he, other than the third and youngest sibling, to judge?

But then again, Max Russo was more than different. He understood Alex and Justin although they just saw him as the youngest, naïve sibling.

He understood the repercussions perfectly.

Justin Russo's 17th birthday was something he actually looked forward to. For one, it was the day Jerry promised to buy the final parts for his robot so he could finally beat it at chess. The other thing was Alex. He would be with Alex.


End file.
